


The Zootopia job

by orphan_account



Series: Unrelated fiction [2]
Category: The Italian job (1969), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Nick Wilde was given the job of a lifetime stealing gold from his old friend turned enemy  Mr Big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

Nick Wilde was having a bad day, the bus he and his crew of fellow theves were on was on was half hanging over a cliff and to make matters worse they were near the cab which was on solid ground and the gold bars they were hauling were on the opposite end of the bus dangling over the cliff face.

Now how did everyone get into this mess I hear you ask to answer that question we need to go back in time several weeks. 

And that is where our story begins.


	2. Violent beginnings

It was a beautiful sunny day in Zootopia where the one persons who's death will set the gold robery in motion was driving along a mountain road in a sports car minding his own business when he had a nagging feeling something was off but shook it of and headed though the tunnel to Tundatown. 

By the time he got the other side little did he realise that Mr Big's men had set an ambush for him and by the he saw the obstacle in his path and he hit the brakes but then when realises that he will most likely die he closed his eyes and thought his final words "I hope Nick forgives me" then he knew no more.

Seconds after the collision a bulldozer backs out the tunnel with the mangled wreak attached to the front blade and after shoving the remains of the car into a stream one of Mr Big's goons throws a wreath into the stream as well. Then they reopened the road and they all dispersed like nothing happened.


End file.
